


Shit, Santa's cute

by mortaldivergence



Series: RT Holidays [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Santa Clause, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaldivergence/pseuds/mortaldivergence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael dares Ray to get his picture taken with Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, Santa's cute

**Author's Note:**

> I am just in a Christmas spirit I guess.  
> I hope you enjoy yet another Christmas themed fic :)

“I dare you to go get your picture taken with Santa,” Michael challenged.

“Do I look like I’m 7 years old to you?” Ray retorted sarcastically.

“I’ll pay you $40.”

Ray being known for not turning down money considered what the redhead offered for only a second before replying, “Deal.” Ray glanced over at ‘Santa’s Workshop’, seeing no kids waiting in line to see Santa, he thought this to be the perfect opportunity. As Ray drew closer he noticed why there were no kids in line. There was a sign displaying ‘Santa Went Home For The Day’ in red and white handwriting. Ray sighed and turned to walk away before noticing a person wearing a red suit in the corner of his vision.  
He immediately began after the man in the Santa outfit calling out, “Hey, Hey Santa, Bro in the red suit.” The man obviously couldn’t hear Ray over the chatter and bustling of last minute Christmas shoppers. Ray continued to follow the man, until he turned to go into the men’s bathroom. Ray contemplated whether or not he should go in. He decided why the hell not. YOLO right?

Ray thought he would be walking in on the man in the Santa suit, or maybe the man in a stall. But with Rays luck that would be too easy. Instead he was shocked to walk in on the man standing in the middle of the bathroom in a white T-shirt and his boxers, Santa suit disregarded on the floor. Shit, Santa is cute.

“Um..Hi,” The older man said blushing somewhat when Ray hadn’t stopped staring with wide eyes, mouth slightly open in surprise. 

Ray adverted his eyes, clearing his throat, replied, “Oh, Um..Sorry I didn’t mean to walk in on you.”

“It alright I guess I shouldn’t have just been changing in the middle of the bathroom,” The man said with a slight smirk.

“Yea. Right.”

“Was there something you want- I’m sorry, but what’s your name?” The man asked. 

“Uh, Ray, my name is Ray” Ray stated with an out stretched hand.

“Ryan,” He said taking rays hand in his. “So is there something I can help you with Ray.”

“Oh. Right. This is kind of embarrassing, but my friend bet me $40 to get my picture taken with Santa,” Ray finished blushing hotly.

Ryan chuckled before replying, “Well if you could so kindly pass me my pants that are on the counter beside you, I would gladly but the jacket and hat back on for a quick selfie.”  
Ray blushed even more deeply, he forgot that this whole time Ryan was standing in his boxers. He handed the pants over to Ryan without meeting his gaze. Ryan then proceeded to put the Santa jacket and hat back on like he promised. 

“Ok so I think the best way for this to work is if I crouch and you pretend to sit on my lap,” Ryan stated when he was done dressing. 

“Ok, yea sure.”

Ryan crouched and Ray tried to ‘sit on Santa’s lap’ without actually sitting on Ryan. They almost toppled over, but Ryan steadied them.  
“Say cheese,” Ryan said while holding Ray’s phone out in front of them to take the picture.

Ray went to take his phone back from Ryan, but Ryan only held it away from him doing something that involved typing on Ray’s phone.

“Hey give me back my phone,” Ray said in an almost joking manner. 

“Hold on a second.”

“What are you even doing?”

“I added my number,” Ryan stated, handing Ray his phone back. 

Ray blushed a dark red, and took his phone back from Ryan. Ray quickly said goodbye and rushed out of the bathroom. Once he felt it was safe he looked at Ryan’s contact in his phone and noticed that he texted his own phone from Ray’s already. He had to find Michael to show him the photo and get his money. His phone buzzed shortly after in his hand. 'You have seen me in my boxers, I think it’s only fair if I get to see you in your boxers too. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?' It was a text from Ryan. Ray could feel his face heat up just thinking about Ryan in his boxers. 

 

Ray found Michael at one of the tables in the food court. 

“Hey, where did you go? You were there one second and the next you weren’t,” Michael greeted him when he walked up.

“Do you want the short version or the long version,” Ray greeted back.

“The short version.”

“Well you owe me $40, and I think I have a date with Santa clause.”

Michael just stared at Ray for a minute before saying, “Ok then what is the long version?”

Ray pulled out the chair across from Michael, starting his story from the beginning, sitting down.


End file.
